


Aerial Bombardment

by Lokei



Series: The Blackbird Prince [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Duelling, F/M, Fae Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokei/pseuds/Lokei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“She really gets to you, doesn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Rachellisiria Berritansitorix is a pain in my ass,” Kurt said bluntly.  “And if I didn’t love her as my sister, I’d squash her like a bug tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“And since you do?”</p>
<p>Kurt grinned.  “I’ll squash her like a grape instead.  Pressure is important for making a fine wine. She’ll appreciate the metaphor later.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aerial Bombardment

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel & Missing Scene from The Blackbird Prince, from Kurt's POV

Kurtayalin Hummeldrin Oisheen shifted irritably in his plush seat, and glared at the messenger in front of him.

 

“Fae are not noted for their patience, generally.”  He observed.  “So I hope you have something to say, sometime in the next decade?”

 

The Fae in question bobbed his ridiculous fire-plumed hair and swallowed convulsively.  Kurt hid a smile behind his lace-gloved hand and waited. The business of the Siren Song continued softly all around them, but the immediate circle of his presence was silent, focused on their visitor.

 

“The illustrious Prince of Satellites and Stars bids you appear in the neutral Court of Oakenleaf for a battle of wit and power.”

 

Kurt tapped his lips with the edge of his forefinger.  “She does, does she?  And when exactly is it I am bid to appear?”

 

“This time and day next week.”

 

“Next week?  She must be interested in giving me plenty of time to build my strength.  But that’s an unnecessary courtesy.  Tell her I will gladly meet her in the Court of Oakenleaf this time tomorrow.”

 

At Kurt’s shoulder, his lieutenant Elliot made a noise that could have been either laughter or dismay, but it was covered by the gasp of the messenger.

 

“Yes, Prince,” he bobbed his flaming head and nearly ran to the nearest mirror, ring hand in front of him to open the way.

 

When he was gone, Kurt waved a hand at Elliot.  “Go on, I know you want to say it.”

 

“You’re brilliant and you’re nuts.  And I would follow you to the edges of the worlds.”

 

Kurt’s lips curled.  “She’s not a bad seed, but her ambition is limitless.  Prince of Satellites and Stars?  As if one of us alone could represent all the heavens in any Court.  Preposterous.  She was bad enough when she beat the Princes of Moon and Morning Star.  She won’t be Prince of Satellites and Stars and Flocks, no matter what she thinks.”

 

It was Elliot’s turn to grin.  “She really gets to you, doesn’t she?”

 

“Rachellisiria Berritansitorix is a pain in my ass,” Kurt said bluntly.  “And if I didn’t love her as my sister, I’d squash her like a bug tomorrow.”

 

“And since you do?”

 

Kurt grinned.  “I’ll squash her like a grape instead.  Pressure is important for making a fine wine. She’ll appreciate the metaphor later.”

 

\- - - - - - - 

 

It was a stupid challenge, Kurt decided less than half the way through.  They thought too much alike and had known each other for too long, and for every trick she pulled he had a counter and vice versa.  She called up a windstorm, he turned it into a waterspout and drenched her with it.  He sent a swarm of midges, she trapped them in a shining net and compressed them into a gleaming beetle-shelled bauble to throw back at him.  Stupid waste of energy, and if Kurt did not have so much compassion for the pain she was surely feeling at the loss of her most recent companion, he would have refused her challenge entirely, desire to check her ambition or no.  

 

“Give up yet?” she taunted.  Kurt rolled his eyes and flicked a wrist, and her school of approaching fish grew wings and soared up to perform an aerial ballet between them.  

 

“You can do better, Rach.  Or you could, once.  Lost your touch?”

 

Inexplicably, that was what caused her to fold and burst into loud, inelegant tears.  Oh, brother.

 

\- - - - - - 

 

An hour later, after copious amounts of cordial and spice cake and handkerchiefs, Rachelli was winding down in her grief for her lost mortal.

 

She sniffled into his shoulder and he silently reinforced his Instant Dry Cleaning spell.  “I just, I want that for you,” she says.  “Despite all the pain, I want you to know what it’s like.”

 

“I’ve had mortal companions before, Rach.  I know how diverting it can be.”

 

She shook her head at him and got stardust everywhere.  He bit back an aggrieved noise.  “Not just an amusement, Kurt.  A real match.  I know we’re alike in so many ways, I just know there’s someone out there for you like that.  A Great Love.”

 

Kurt swept up the nearest stardust with his free hand and dribbled it back over her hair.  “You keep thinking that.  At least one of us should believe it could happen.”

 

The look she gave him could have curdled milk, but all it did was make him smile.  The realm was in balance once more, if Rachellisiria was back to thinking she knew better than the Fates.  The Fae weren’t known for their patience, Rach perhaps least of all, but Kurt could wait and see better than any of them.

 

He has the time.

\- - - - - - - - - 

The human walks into Kurt’s Court and time stops.  Fae have different relationships to time than humans, of course, can choose how much of its passing they experience on one side of the divide or the other.  Kurt likes brisk mornings and lazy afternoons and long twilights, himself, and arranges his Court accordingly.

 

But this young man with eyes like September sunlight, without a drop of Fae magic to him, even, walks into the Siren Song like its living embodiment, and Kurt can only stare.  As Fae go, the Blackbird’s always been rather fond of humans, but never thought himself destined for a Great Love with one of them.  Their vision is so often so limited.

 

In the span of a breath, Kurt sees him, and suspects that the stranger sees more of the truth of the Siren than most, more than he can yet process.

  
But he will.  Kurt can help him there.  And he fully intends to, if the stranger permits him to loan him wings.  


End file.
